I'm Gonna Get You Ipod Shuffle challenge
by Iluvonelife
Summary: My answer to the Ipod shuffle challenge. Mostly N/CC with a little M/F. I just went with the T rating to be safe. It would probably have been fine at a K .


_Disclaimer:_ As much as I'd love to I don't own any part or character of The Nanny (or any of the songs). I can pretend though can't I?

_Author's Note_: I decided togive this challenge a try. I completed most of them in the time frame allotted. A few times I had to pause at the end of the song to finish. I changed some of number 4 after because it sucked. Also, I went back after and added lyrics and edited mistakes. Oh, and one final thing, I skipped the star spangled banner being read while doing this. It just wouldn't have worked. Ok, enough talking. ENJOY!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm Gonna Get You

**Where we belong - **

**...Love lift us up where we belong, Where the eagles fly on a mountain high, Love lift us up where we belong, Far from the world below, Where the clear winds blow**...

Niles and C.C. spin gracefully across the dance floor. All eyes are on them. Niles holds her close looking deeply into her eyes. To them there is only the two of them in the room. Dancing, holding, touching, and longing. The music stops and Niles pulls her closely to him. He leans in and kisses her sensuously. She responds eagerly.

He pulls back panting and says, "You were going to pass this up?"

"I don't know what I was thinking," she smirks. "This is where we belong."

**Dunk - **

**...Slam dunk da funk, put it up(If you got that feeling), Slam dunk da funk, put it up (If you got that feeling), Slam dunk da funk, put it up (If you got that feeling), Slam dunk da funk, (put it up)...**

C.C. walks into the kitchen where Niles is preparing lunch.

"Benson, water," she says.

"Your feet aren't broken. Get it yourself," he replies.

C.C. huffs over to the fridge. She spies the mustard and gets an idea. She grabs it and turns quickly spraying the yellow goo at Niles. He easily sidesteps it. He grabs the kitchen sprayer and drenches C.C. in retaliation.

"Slam dunk," he smiles walking past her out of the room.

"Niles, you're a dead man!" she screams sloshing out after him.

**way or another - **

**...One way or another I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha, One way or another I'm gonna win ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**...

An all out war has started between Niles and C.C. No one knows why things went from semi-civil to complete hell.

C.C. super glued his feather duster handle.

Niles spiked her tea with food dye.

C.C. gave Niles a fake lotto ticket.

Niles waxed the floor without telling her.

Finally, one day Niles stormed into the office and said, "Enough Babcock. I'm gonna get you. One way or the other, I will get you."

He snatched her up off the sofa and planted a scorching kiss on her lips then stormed out.

C.C. sat touching her lips and smirking. "Well, what do you know, he got me."

**4. Breathe (2AM) -**

**...'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table, No one can find the rewind button, girl. So cradle your head in your hands, And breathe... just breathe, Oh breathe, just breathe...**

C.C. walked out of the mansion tears in her eyes. What was she thinking? How could she have hurt him like that? She walked to her favorite bar and ordered her usual, scotch on the rocks. She couldn't find the strength to drink it.

She knew what she had to do. The question was could she? She knew she couldn't take it back, but she realized now how stupid she was. She threw some cash on the table and raced back to the mansion. She stormed into the kitchen where Niles was sitting, head in hands, at the table.

"Oh, what the hell?" he groaned.

"Look Niles, I'm an asshole. Plain and simple." she said sitting down.

"Ain't that the truth," he sneered. "Your point?"

"My point is that this baby is coming and I need to accept that," she said. "In a way I must have already, because I couldn't bring myself to drink tonight. I know we haven't been together long but I'm not goin anywhere. So what do you say? You me and baby?"

Niles looked up and smiled, "You, me and baby."

**5. Amnesia - **

**...Do you suffer from long-term memory loss? I don't remember, Do you suffer from long-term memory loss? I don't remember...**

"Mr. Sheffield!" Fran called coming into the office.

"What is Miss Fine?" Maxwell said irritably.

"Did you forget you promised to take me and the kids to the park today?"

"What are you talking about?" Max asked confused.

"Mr. Sheffield, you promised the kids two weeks ago you take them for some parent child bonding," she said. "And naturally as the nanny I'd go along."

"I honestly don't remember saying that Miss Fine," Maxwell admitted.

"Well, they're waiting so what's is gonna be Mister?"

"Oh, alright," he said getting up and heading t the foyer. "but I don't remember saying it."

**6. Billion Dollar Rockets - **

**...Billion dollar rockets and Star Wars fantasies, Guess there's just no money left for the kids out on the street, They take the money from your pockets and make you pay to see, Billion dollar rockets and teenage refugees...**

"Miss Babcock it's for a good charity. Why won't you donate?" Fran asked following C.C.

"Nanny Fine, what do I care about orphans for? They're given places to live and food to eat. They're fine," C.C. told her.

"They live in horrible state homes eating government food," she yelled.

"See, I help. My taxes feed and house them." she said.

"You'll see Miss Babcock," Fran said waggling a finger. "The day is coming when all this money being spent on technology we don't need will be spent properly. You'd do well to get in on the ground floor."

"Oh, please," C.C. huffed.

"She's right C.C.," Max said coming out of the office, "Miss Fine Sheffield-Babcock productions is going to make a sizable donation."

Niles walked by and saw C.C. go pale.

"What happened?" Niles asked. "She see her reflection again?"

**You - **

**...What a fool I was, what dominated fool, to think that you were the earth and the sky, What a fool I was, What an elevated fool, What a mutton-headed dote was I! No, my reverberated friend, you are not the beginning and the end...You impotent hussy there's not an idea in your head or a word in your mouth that I haven't put there...**

C.C. walked around her apartment throwing things.

"How could I invest so much time in that British boob?" C.C. yelled. "The best years of my life are gone because of him."

C.C. stopped pacing. She decided then and there no more self pity. There are other fish in the sea. Including one sexy, blue eyed butler (who didn't need Maxwell to succeed either. If she did say so herself.) C.C. grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the mansion.

It was dark so C.C. used her key and raced up to Niles room. The light was on so she knocked on the door. Niles opened it surprised to see the socialite there.

"Niles I realized something tonight," C.C. said walking into his room, "I've wasted my life on the nanny chasing buffoon when the real prize was right there the whole time."

Niles looked her in the eye," You mean me?"

"Yes Hazel, you. I like you!"

Niles grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly.

"Make love to me bell boy," C.C. breathed.

"I live to serve baby," he growled.

**8. Magnet and Steel -**

**...(With you I'm not shy) to show the way I feel, (With you I might try) my secrets to reveal, For you are a magnet and I am steel, For you are a magnet and I am steel...**

"Miss Babcock," Niles said, "You know there is something between us."

"Maybe Niles, but who knows if it would work?" she said hoping to change the subject. A real future with Niles seemed impossible.

"I know it would. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are like a magnet and I am like steel," he explained, " I am and always will be inexplicably attracted to you."

"I don't know Niles," C.C. said hesitantly.

"I do," Niles said offering his hand to her. "Let's test it."

He pulled C.C. to her feet and kissed her. The sparks flew.

"See," Niles said.

"Oh yeah," she moaned and lunged at him, taking his lips with her own.

**9. Doctor Jones -**

**...Baby, I am missing you, I want you by my side, And I hope you'll miss me too, Come back and stay, I think about you every day, I really want you too, You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found, Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (Wake up now)...**

Maxwell raced around the house looking for Fran.

_Where could she have gone? _he wondered.

"Fran!" he called

"She went to her mothers sir," Niles said.

"I really stepped in it this time Niles," Max sighed.

"So go fix it," Niles stated and walked away.

Max put on his jacket and made his way to Flushing.

Meanwhile, Fran was bawling to Sylvia about her fight with Max when there was a knock on the door. Fran opened it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said.

"Me too," she cried and they hugged.

**10. Kiss Me - **

**...Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, Lead me out on the moonlit floor, Lift your open hand, Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling, So kiss me**...

C.C. closed her eyes as Niles began his assault on her body.

Tonight had been perfect. A candle lit dinner and dancing underneath the stars.

Niles kissed down between her breasts to her waist as he lowed her on the bed. His clothes had already managed to disappear. Slowly he removed her remaining articles of clothing, and brought his lips to her center tasting and teasing.

Soon C.C. was panting and moaning. She pulled Niles face up to hers and kissed him as he joined them.

The last coherent words C.C. was able to utter as passion overtook her were "Kiss me servant."

11.**Paint the world** - *

"C.C.", Maxwell said, "The Broadway Cares people are partnering with Habitat for Humanity this year. They want the Broadway community to build houses."

"Me build a house?," C.C. asked stunned, "You can't be serious?"

"It'll be fun," Max said. "It feels good to give back."

"If you say so," C.C. said, "I'll give it a try."

**12. Ode to the backpack hug - ***

Niles walked up to C.C. and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

C.C. turned her head and smiled at him.

"I love it when you give me backpack hugs", she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* These songs are from an Album titled _One Life Many Voices_ created by the cast of One Life To Live in 2006 to raise money for Katrina relief. You can listen to these online just google them or go to youtube.

Please review. Student teaching is so overwhelming I haven't been getting to post much. After graduation in December I'll have plenty of hot new stuff up. I'll try to get a little up here and there if you guys want. Let me know.


End file.
